A Moment of Weakness
by GorimJr
Summary: Shawn and Jules experiance a moment of weakness. Will Jules act on it, or will she allow Shawn's heart to break? Not nearly as angsty as it sounds, believe me.


**Rather short. My first Psych story; if this is popular and garners some reviews, I'll post my other story. It wouldn't be Shules, however. I thought it up back when I thought Shules wouldn't work, since he's conning the police and she is the police. However, it seems to be working out, so I made this. It was a bit better in my head, but, what ever. **

**I like the plot of the other one too much to change it to Shules. If you like this one, and I post that story, it'll be called Bye Bye Beautiful. FYI.**

**Edit: Yes, I KNOW a few of these quotes are from Friends. I should have mentioned that. I'm a huge fan, and I feel like no humor is complete without some thinly veiled references to the show. _Very _thin... ;;**

**So... Sorry. COPYRIGHT! Some quotes from Friends. Specifically, The One Where Chandler Crosses the Line. I think. It's the one where Chandler kisses Kathy. So... sorry bout that.  
**

Shawn hissed as Juliet slid the needle into his skin.

"I don't see why you can't just go to the hospital," she said exasperatedly.

"I don't like hospitals. I was in them too much as a child," Shawn explained. Juliet decided not to comment on that.

Shawn was sitting on her desk, while she gingerly sewed a rather large, bloody gash on his upper arm shut. A hospital could probably supply some pain killers for him, but he absolutely refused to go to the local hospital. Detective Lassiter, Chief Vick, Henry and Gus all waited outside.

The case hadn't been pleasant or simple. A crazed butcher hacked young women to bits was an interesting case to Shawn. Until Juliet was taken. Then he went looking for her, found the bastard… And things quickly went downhill from there. Hard as it was for Shawn to admit, if Lassie hadn't acted as fast as he had, Jules and Shawn would probably be hamburger or sausage right now. Literally.

Nobody had been pleased about Shawn taking matters into his own hands, but he didn't explain his reasoning.

Juliet gently tightened the thread and tied it. "There," she muttered, taking out some disinfectant and pouring it onto the wound. Shawn hissed as white foam formed over the gash, but relaxed after a moment.

Juliet kneeled in front of him, her face close to his. Before she took her flashlight out, he stammered, "W-w-what're you doing?" Jules chuckled.

"Checking to see if you have a concussion." She moved the flashlight across his eyes a few times, then lowered it slowly. "Looks good…" She whispered. Shawn, acting on pure, unadulterated impulse, began to lean in. And, remarkably, she began to lean in too.

The shrill ring of Juliet's phone shoved them harshly back into reality. Jules jumped up.

"The phone! The phone's making sounds!" She shrieked grabbing the phone, not seeing Shawn's crest-fallen, slightly hurt expression. "Right. Uh-huh. Right. Alright." She hung up.

"Some conversation," Shawn joked, his heart not really in it.

"That was Cameron," she said apologetically. "Our date's in half and hour. You can get home, right?"

"Of course I can!" Shawn said indignantly. Juliet smiled.

"Good. See you around, Shawn," she said with a smile that made Shawn's heart skip about half a dozen beats. She walked out of the station.

Shawn continued to sit on her desk for a few seconds, wondering, rather irrationally, what would be a good excuse to run after her. Luckily, the gods cut him some slack.

"She forgot her purse!" He said, vastly relieved. He grabbed it and ran for the door.

Half way there, however, the door opened, and Jules ran in. They met each other.

"I forgot my purse," she said. Shawn nodded quickly.

Then he leaned in and kissed her fiercely, making up for lost time.

They were like that for nearly a minute, kissing passionately. Then they broke the kiss, both stumbling back, gasping for breath, stunned.

"Oh, this is bad!" Jules gasped.

"Yeah!" Shawn agreed, still a bit dazed.

"Horrible!" Jules moaned.

Shawn stopped, looking at her closely. "Wait… The kiss, or the situation?" He asked.

"No, no, the kiss was good!" She said. "But that's bad!" Shawn cocked his head, confused. "There-there are rules! Regulations! Inter-office dating is bad! The rules-!"

"And the wigwams and zipzorps!" Shawn said, mimicking her panic. Jules stared at him for a second, then, against her better judgment, laughed. "I don't _care_ about the rules, or regulations." Shawn said seriously. "I care about _you_." Jules stared at him, touched. "Now, if you want to forget this happened, that's okay. But," he pressed his hands together, as if in prayer. "_Please_, give this a shot. Please?" Juliet stared at him for a second, then sighed. She walked past him. Shawn slumped, defeated.

"Hello? Cameron? Yeah, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can make it." Shawn straightened in disbelief. Not daring to believe it, he stood perfectly still. "Yeah, sorry. Yeah, bye." She hung up, then walked beside him. "You free right now?"

"Free as a bird," he said lightly. They walked out of the station.

Henry, Gus, Lassie and Vick stood together, discussing the absolute idiocy of Shawn Spencer.

"He could have gotten himself and O'Hara killed!" Lassiter raged. Before any of them to answer, Shawn and Juliet walked out.

"Shaw-!" Henry blinked. Juliet and Shawn walked towards Shawn's motorcycle, their backs to the group.

Shawn's hand tentatively reached over, touching Juliet's hand, as if asking permission first. Juliet's hand hesitated, then latched determinedly onto Shawn's.

Though none of the stunned group could see the couple's faces, both were red-faced and grinning.

One was a shy, deliriously happy grin. The other was filled with relief, and slightly triumphant. In the battle of wills, Shawn had won, as he knew he would.

They got on the motorcycle. Shawn tossed Juliet his helmet. They rode off, not even glancing at the shocked faces of their friends.

Gus broke the silence.

"_Finally!_"


End file.
